Skyscrapers
by Meikakuna
Summary: It's late at night and Luka is about to make the worst decision in her entire life. Can Miku talk her out of it? Rated T for mature themes.


**Skyscrapers**

Luka looked down at the streets below her, trying to ignore the tight feeling in her stomach. Tonight was the night. She was finally going to go through with it.

She closed her eyes and thought about Miku. Why did her mind always think about her? It was an obsession. A sick, sinful obsession. At least, that was what Luka thought.

She never had the courage to tell Miku how she felt. She wondered how she'd react. Probably the way her family did when she came out. Tears fell down her pale cheeks as she remembered the looks of horror and anger on her parents' faces. If they didn't love her, what made her think that Miku could ever love her?

For some reason, she still had hope in her heart. She signed, reminding herself that no one would ever love her. Sure, Miku was nice and all, but Luka was just a friend to her. Miku liked her, but she didn't _love_ her.

Luka took a few deep breaths before walking closer to the ledge of the tallest skyscraper in Crypton City. It was an apartment building in which Luka was living now that she was no longer living with her parents.

She looked down at the lights below, entranced by the beauty of the night. The lights were so beautiful that she almost forgot how cold she felt.

"The city's really beautiful at night, isn't it?" A sweet voice asked. Luka froze for a moment before turning around to see Miku. She walked towards her and became captivated by her friend's gorgeous teal hair and sparkling eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Luka asked bitterly.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why haven't you been at school since... I don't know... two weeks ago?"

"I've been working."

"Really? Why?"

Luka burst into tears, causing Miku to instinctively wrap her arms around her friend. Luka's words were cut short by her own sobbing.

"My... my parents, they..."

"There, there." Miku whispered as she gently patted Luka's back. "Take a deep breath."

Luka suddenly broke out of Miku's arms, suddenly overcome with misdirected rage. She clenched her fists as she yelled at her. Miku was taken aback by her friend's abrupt anger.

"As if you'd understand! You're perfect! You live a perfect life with a perfect family! You know nothing about what I'm going through!"

"You honestly think I'm perfect? Do you know why I've been looking for you? I'm on the verge of failing half my subjects and I need you to help me again. So, are you going to tell me why you're on the top of Kagamine Apartments? I went to your place and your parents said that you aren't living there anymore. I asked why but they refused to tell me."

"It's none of your business," Luka said quietly.

"But you're my best friend!"

"That's just it! I'm just a friend to you, aren't I?"

"What do you mean?" Miku asked, putting her hand on her heart.

"I'm not telling you."

"Please?" Miku walked closer to Luka, who took a step back.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on-"

"I love you, okay?!"

Miku's eyes widened. She tried her best to stifle a giggle, but she was unable to control herself.

"What's so funny?" Luka asked, a puzzled expression adorning her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just... that's it? Is that what this is all about?"

Luka turned around and walked back up to the ledge. Miku grabbed her companion's hand and pulled her back.

"Are you really willing to kill yourself in front of me?" Miku whispered softly in Luka's ear. "I thought you said that you love me."

"I do, but..."

"But what?"

"It's all too much. I just can't take it any more. My parents hate me and you think my feelings are a joke."

"Don't make assumptions like that. I... I love you too, you know."

"Don't lie just to get me to not jump."

"But it's true! What, do you want me to prove it you?"

Miku leaned in and gave Luka a soft peck on the lips. Luka blushed and looked away after the kiss, putting her fingers on her lips.

"Wait... what about Kaito?" Luka wondered aloud. "Aren't you going out with him?"

Miku released the cutest giggle Luka had ever heard. "You seriously believe in silly gossip like that? He's like an older brother to me."

"So... have you come out to your parents yet?" Luka asked. Miku shook her head.

"You're the only one who knows I'm gay. What about you?"

Luka frowned and looked at the floor. "Why do you think my parents kicked me out?"

Miku smiled, much to Luka's confusion. She took Luka's hand and dragged her downstairs. "Let's go and get them to change their minds!"

Miku and Luka took a taxi to Luka's old house. Miku knocked on the door excitedly. The door was opened by Luka's mother.

"Hi Mrs Megurine. How's it going?"

Ms Megurine smiled until she laid eyes on Luka. "It's nice to see you, Miku... what are you doing here, Luka?"

"Well, this is my house," Luka said sheepishly.

"It's not anymore. Miku, did you hear what happened?"

Miku nodded, refusing to give up. "There's nothing wrong with Luka. I mean, there's nothing wrong with me, and I'm gay too. Please take her back. She tried to commit suicide tonight."

Mr Megurine walked up to the door. "What's going on?"

"Dad, I know it's hard to accept," Luka began, "but I can't just change who I am. I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to apologise for," Miku insisted.

Mrs Megurine's eyes were brimming with tears. She gave Luka a big hug. "Why did you think dying was the only solution? Don't do that ever again."

"B-but... you hate me!" Luka bawled. Mr Megurine joined Luka and Mrs Megurine in a hug.

"Of course we don't hate you!" he told Luka. "We just think that what you're doing is wrong."

"Let's talk about this later," Mrs Megurine suggested. "Come inside."

"I need to get my stuff back," Luka replied.

"You can worry about that tomorrow."

* * *

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Gumi asked. Luka closed her locker and turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Luka replied.

"I heard you tried to, you know... end it all."

"Who told you that?"

"Miku told me."

Luka saw Miku and thundered towards her.

"Miku, why'd you tell Gumi? I thought what happened was a secret between us."

"I'm sorry, but I thought everyone should know. You need the support."

"Did you tell her about... you know..."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you tell her about us?"

"I didn't. So, um... are we together now?"

"I guess we are. I don't really know how these things work."

Miku smiled and grabbed Luka's hand. "Great." Luka gave Miku a soft kiss on the cheek. She had a feeling that things were going to change for the better.


End file.
